My Puppy
by anthonygasm
Summary: Jou had a bad day at school because of Seto Kaiba he can't get Seto off his mind and thinks he is going crazy what happens when he figures out something about himself that he thought was not possible? This is a Yaoi fic and if you R and R could become a s
1. Default Chapter

Hello again it is me Yugi-is-ny-one-and-only Today I was inspired to do a JouxKaiba fanfic! This fic is YAOI if you don't like then don't read! If you reveiw I will get Yami and Yugi and make them kiss and snuggle and look really Kawaii in front of you! Here it goes!

My Puppy

Jou was at his house in his bedroom trying to calm down about that days events. Jou was really Pissed off because Kaiba kept calling him a mutt and telling him that he was dumber then a monkey. Jou hated Seto Kaiba and he was the only one he thought about even though he did not want to. Jou thought he was going insane and that is were we are he is currently bangin his head on his pillow.

Jou's POV

'Why the hell can't I get him off my mind he is just a Damn stuck up snot nose prick' _'Because he is a hott stuck up prick'_

' NO he is not even if he is I am not admitting it because I am not GAY'

_'You know you are and you know you are in love with the big CEO'_

'No I am not'

'_You know you like it when he calls you a mutt'_

' Now I must be going crazy I am fighting with myself and am in love with Seto Kaiba'

_'I told you'_

'Oh shutup'

Regular

Jou sighed and said out loud "I can not belive I am in love with Seto Kaiba the guy who calls me a mutt" Jou thought to himself silently and said he would still treat Seto Kaiba the same unless Seto changed his way. Jou said that he would tell Kaiba when he was ready. He thought he should do it now since it was near Valentines Day So he decided to go to the Kaiba Mansion.

KAIBAS MANSION IN SETOS ROOM 

"I can not believe that I am in love with a mutt" he said while he was typing away on his laptop. Kaiba was thinking of how he could of fell in love with a mutt or now as he said _'Soon to be puppy'. _He was still typing on his laptop when he heard the door bell ring. He went downstairs and was wondering who would dare interupt him while he was working. When he got down stairs he answered the door to see that it was the mutt .

" What do you want mutt" said Kaiba with fake anger in his voice and a calm mask on.

" I was just walking by and wondered if I could..." The nerves got to Jou and he did the worst thing he fainted right there on Seto Kaibas front steps right in front of him.

Kaiba by instinct caught him and carried him to the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you mutt" He said to knowone in particular. He got up and went to get his laptop. When he got back he saw the mutt woke up.

" What the hell happened to you mutt you just stopped mid sentence and fainted".Kaiba said coldly but with masked concern in his voice.

"Well SORRY moneybags I guess got nervous"

" Nervous why would you get NERVOUS, you are just talking to me" said Kaiba with a raising temper.

"Kaiba do you want to know the reason I got nervous and still am" said Jou closing his eyes.

" That is what I am asking stupid mutt"

Jou looked up and got closer to Kaiba just before there nose were touching.

" Its because..." Kaiba put a finger to Jous lips.

" Jou don't say it because I have something to say" Kaiba said and then he took a deep breath.

" You called me by my name" Jou said quietly looking Kaiba in the eyes and seeing something that caught him off guard. He saw Love in a usual cold CEOs eyes.

" It is because I love you Jou I have and that is why I was teasing you I did'nt want you to see how I felt till I was ready"Said Kaiba with truth in his words.

" Seto I love you too" and with that Seto kissed Jou passionately and requested entrance to Jous mouth. Jou happily obliged and loved the feeling this kiss had and how Seto tasted he tasted like cinnamon as Jou thought about it. Seto was glad when he gained entrance and explored the moist cavern of his new lovers mouth. He thought Jou tasted like cotton candy and loved it. When they had to pull apart non-willingly but had to because all humans need to breath.

" My puppy" said Seto as Jou nuzzled his neck and Jou murmered "My master" and they stayed on the couch all night just contempt with each others presence and ocassionally shared sweet and long kisses. Little did they know that a little Mokuba was standing and hiding behing the stairway happy that his brother finally found love and admitted it. Mokuba went to bed after watching for 10 minutes. Seto loved his puppy and his puppy loved him the last thing they said to eachother before they fell asleep snuggling Seto said "My Puppy" and Jou said " My Master" an then they fell asleep in each others arms.

OWARI

I hoped you guys liked it I might make it into a series of fics about them if you R and R Hope you guys liked it

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only


	2. sorry this was for a screw up with the d...

I forgot to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't want to get in trouble so there I said it Sorry for this chapter I will right more later Sorry for that!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only


End file.
